As is well known and understood, Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is the most feared disease of our present time--not only because of the lack of understanding as to how it is caused, but also as to the ease with which it is transmitted. Even now, advice is given to avoid such things as simple and subconscious as just shaking hands, as it is believed that AIDS, for example, can be transmitted in just that same manner. Dentists and doctors have been reported to turn-away prospective patients because of the fear of acquiring this disease, and more and more of them have taken to wearing gloves in treating their respective patients.
X-ray technicians have also taken to wearing protective gloves when positioning a patient on the x-ray table, but such gloves are typically removed when developing and working with the x-ray cassette. In many facilities, furthermore, it is not unusual for the cassette to be reused without cleaning, thereby increasing the possibility that any infection--AIDS or otherwise--may be spread.